Yumigami Emil/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Construction and Engineering Expertise In addition to his combat expertise, Emil is also a first-rate shipwright and carpenter from working under TBD. His intellect also allowed him to grasp the concepts of dials as well as how they worked in a fraction of the time compared to the rest of the crew. Tactical and Informational Wit Though he's one of the physical powerhouses of the crew, Emil can also be a skilled tactician if need be. This was particularly evident in the Emil also had a fondness for reading books when he was younger and knows of many legends, such as the tale of Montblanc Noland He also spent much time reading high-level math and science material, giving aid to his skills as a shipwright, as well as allowing him to craft rudimentary explosives from materials such as alcohol mixed with rust. Through a book on Devil Fruits he learned of the Usagi Usagi no Mi, Model: Nosagi, although since he only had interest in that particular fruit what else he knows on Devil Fruits is currently unclear. Physical Abilities As Emil rarely spends any time outside his human/rabbit hybrid form, much of his physical abilities can only be measured from this form. Although Emil is primarily known for his incredible leg strength, the rest of his body is shown to be practically just as superhumanly strong and durable, including his arms, which enables him to use an array of handstands as well as punches, which makes him much more versatile in certain combat situations. One example of his physical might is seen when he was able to carry several tons of lumbar on his own from one side of Loguetown to the other. His upper body is also superhumanly durable as well, having taken head-on attacks like fake Enel's kick just before grabbing it and counter-attacking him with his kicks. Also, during the Seelie pirate's battle against CP9, he developed techniques similar to the Rokushiki's technique Geppo both the "Azure Parallel" and''' "'''Celeste Parallel", enabling him the ability to run on water at great speeds (without being incapacitated by the sea's effect on Devil Fruit users) and fly respectively. Fighting Style Emil has mastered a martial art referred to as the "Rainbow of Forms Technique" that he apparently taught himself. His limbs are extremely powerful, able to smash boulders and effortlessly defeat creatures much larger than himself. His legs also imbue him with superior agility, and his speed is close to superhuman as he was easily capable of out-pacing the super fast CP9 member Kalifa in their fight. He is also able to use one-handed handstands, and execute consecutive back handsprings (as seen during his fight with Kalifa). This unusual martial art takes some inspiration from five martial arts: the Zui Quan style and Chinese Kenpō of Chinese martial arts, the Muay Thai style of Thai martial arts, and the Aikido style and Jujutsu style of Japanese martial arts. Inspirations may also point to a French fighting style now known as, Savate. Originally developed by French sailors, Savate employs similar techniques that utilize the hands to support the body and give added power to kicks, and is especially useful on a swaying ship. French law at this time considered hands as lethal weapons, which could lead to death if hands were used to kill someone. Possibly for this reason, Emil's main opponents throughout the series so far were all martial artists with their own unique style (such as TBD). As for using his actual "attacks", Emil has a very large number of specific techniques he uses to fight with. It should be noted that he does not call out an attack name whenever he kicks someone or something, but for important events and fights he usually will. Most of his attacks are said in English and are usually colors and geometric terms related in some way to the specific portion of the opponent's body that he's targeting or to the nature of the attack itself. Common attacks are "Blue Nonagon"' '(Emil launches several powerful kicks at his opponent in a seemingly random manner) and "White Acute" (Emil holds back most of his strength and strikes with a single punch, most often used to knock out grunts without killing them). Other Equipment Yui Ikebana Emil has a giant ōtsuchi shaped like a kine (a wooden mallet used to make mochi) and modified for combat named . He only uses it in combat against opponents he deems worthy and who also use a weapon other than their fists and feet. Shipwright Equipment Unlike the shipwrights of Water 7, Emil has not been seen using ship-building tools as weapons, other than when he used nails to pin down Kalifa's attacks by piercing the soap bubbles before they reached their target.